


I Love My Family

by Kaiotic_Exotic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Child Jisung, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiotic_Exotic/pseuds/Kaiotic_Exotic
Summary: Family is the most important thing in a person's life, what happens when Taeyong's family suddenly expands in a matter of weeks?





	I Love My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong is the biological father of: 
> 
> Taeil (18)  
> Johnny (18)  
> Mark (15)  
> Jaemin (11)  
> Jeno (11)  
> Jisung (3)
> 
> Taeyong adopted:  
> Yuta (16)  
> Yuta was adopted a few months prior to the story 
> 
> Other children will make an appearance soon but their parents are not going to be said as to not spoil anything. 
> 
> Ten and Kun are not going to be children

Taeyong looks at himself in the mirror for the fifth time in the last thirty minutes. He knew he looked okay and that the outfit that his son chose for him fit him perfectly, but he couldn’t help but be nervous. This was the first date that he was going on since his youngest son Jisung was born 3 years ago.

Yuta walks into his father’s room and sees the male standing in front of the mirror the same way that he has been for the past thirty minutes “You know, if you keep staring at the mirror you might as well go on a date with it instead” Yuta says as he looks at his father “Your date has been downstairs for the past five minutes and if you don’t go down soon I think Sungie might steal him from you” Yuta says looking at Taeyong with a small smile on his face.

Hearing Yuta’s words, Taeyong quickly grabs the jacket that goes with his outfit and makes sure he has everything. Once he triple checks that he has his keys, his phone, and his wallet; he rushes into the living room feeling bad for making the younger male wait for him while he was distracted by his outfit. But upon making it into the living room, the scene in front of him is not what he had expected. Instead of Jisung being with his date, he was sitting on Taeil’s lap watching Pororo while Jaehyun was nowhere to be seen. Taeyong starts looking around worried that the male had gotten tired of waiting for him and left or even worse that one of his kids did something to make the male leave. Before he can open his mouth and ask anything, Yuta comes from behind him and sits down on the couch pulling Jisung into his lap before turning to his father “I lied, he hasn’t gotten here yet but you were staring at the mirror for thirty minutes worried about your outfit, so someone had to do something” Yuta replies shrugging.

“ _Nisan_!” Jisung squeals as his older brother picks him up and places him in his lap before he turns to his brother and squeezes his cheeks together before laughing at the faces that Yuta makes at him.

Taeyong smiles softly at the interaction between the two, seeing his kids get along always brings joy to his heart. When he had first adopted Yuta, he was worried that the male would feel lonely or like an outcast since he was the only one in the house that spoke Japanese and his Korean was not that well but after a few months, he had grown accustomed to the others thankfully and the younger ones were even helping him with his Korean while he helped them with Japanese. While the language barrier caused some issues with school and his education, Taeyong made sure to do his best to make sure that Yuta got the same opportunities as the rest of his kids and that he would not be behind just because he didn’t speak the same native language as most of the others.

Taeyong opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by a knock on the door. Already knowing who it was, Taeyong takes a few moments to check himself in the mirror before he heads towards the door and opens it smiling softly when he sees Jaehyun on the other side “you look nice” he says as he looks at the male standing in front of him.

“So do you” Jaehyun replies smiling at Taeyong “shall we go?” he asks as he holds out a hand to the male.

Taeyong smiles at Jaehyun and takes his hand before turning back to the house “Taeil! Make sure to take care of your brothers you should know their schedules by now so please make sure to follow them. If anything happens you have my number and know where we will be” Taeyong says before closing the door and following Jaehyun to his car both excited and nervous for their first official date with just the two of them and no kids following along.

Jaehyun squeezes Taeyong’s hand lightly as he leads him towards his car before opening his door for him waiting for Taeyong to get into his side before he goes to the driver’s seat and starts the car “Are you ready?” Jaehyun asks as he takes a moment to glance at Taeyong before he begins driving to the restaurant.

Back at the house, Jisung lightly tugs on Yuta’s shirt once he notices that the male’s attention wasn’t on him and was instead on his phone. When he sees that Yuta still wasn’t looking at him, Jisung frowns more before tugging on his shirt more “ _Nisan!”_ Jisung shouts as he looks up at Yuta waiting for the male to pay attention to him.

Yuta feels a tug on his shirt and hears Jisung call him before he looks down at the male “What is it Sungie?” he asks as he looks at the male

“Hungry” Jisung says before patting his stomach causing Yuta to laugh at him

“And what does Sungie want to eat?” Yuta asks standing up and carrying Jisung into the kitchen.

“Banana!” Jisung shouts as he points on a banana that was in the fruit bowl before he reaches for it almost causing him to fall out of Yuta’s arms.

“calm down Sungie” Yuta warns before he places Jisung down in a chair and grabs the banana carefully unpeeling it before he hands it to Jisung for the male to eat.

“Thank you” Jisung says a small smile on his face before he begins eating the banana getting mushed up banana all over his face but Yuta decides that he will just clean it off later.

After Jisung finishes his banana and Yuta makes sure to clean up all the mess, the two walk into the living room right in time for the door to open and Mark, Jaemin, Doyoung, and Jeno to walk inside.

“Dad left to go on his date so it’s just us tonight” Taeil says to the four from his spot on the couch “He left me some money to order pizza or we can make something to eat and save the pizza money for next time” He says as he looks at his brothers waiting for them to reply knowing that he would need to start cooking soon if he wanted it to be done in time for him to put the kids to bed by their bedtime.

“Lets make food, we had pizza this week already and I just had it at school too” Doyoung says as he walks into the kitchen to wash his hands so that he could help Taeil to cook the food.

Taeil nods at Doyoung and gets up going to the kitchen as well to wash his hands and get the things that he needs for dinner.

While Taeil and Doyoung make dinner, Yuta watches over and plays with the younger ones to make sure they are distracted and won’t cause too much of a fuss with being bored.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I wrote this in a half sleep state because I knew I promised to get this up months ago. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter to be longer and to get it up soon.


End file.
